Yoshina Froúrio
Yoshina Froúrio, commonly known around the world as as the Cheat Code, is a the child of Itenka Froúrio and Ignis D. Shiko, as well as the older brother of Seishin Froúrio, and one other. She's a proud member of the World Government's Royal Task Force, wherein she is a Four-Star Officer. A devoted practitioner of , Yoshina's beliefs fall in the middle of Absolute, and Necessary, falling short of the former due to her inability to outright exterminate one pirate; her youngest brother. While being offered the title of , the openly refuses it as she doesn't feel the need to have the same position as her father. As such, she happily resides at the level of , dedicating most of her focus and attention to the Task Force, rather than the . ''Personality WIP... Abilities and Powers ''Physical Capabilities A true force to be reckoned with, Yoshina has trained from the time she could walk under the tutelage of not only her parents, but her grandparents, namely her grandmother. As such, she specializes in armed combat, namely with a rapier. That isn't to say she doesn't possess raw power. Much like her father, she possesses an inhuman level of speed which not many but Candide Voltair and her father can match without the use of a , nearly matching Itenka. Her physical strength is also a spectacle to behold, displaying the raw, unbridled strength to not only lift the entirety of an occupied flagship, but toss it at another. Having learned not to not rely only on her eyesight, she learned how to use every sense individually, and to say she mastered them would be an understatement. She not only has gained the ability to utilize echolocation, but she can sense vibrations through the earth, much like an Omniclops, as well as the subtle shifts in the flow of air around her. To make matters worse, it isn't just a matter of her being able to feel these constant changes around her, but she's capable of reacting to them, almost if involuntarily. Unlike her father, she isn't overly reliant on her traveling speed, but more like her her aunt, she relies more on her ability to react fast enough to counter those as fast, or even faster than her. Yoshina displays a level of endurance unseen by many Marines her age. She considers her endurance to be not only her durability, but her mental fortitude, stamina, and determination to complete a task. As such, until she is dead, she will not stop. No matter how close to the door she may find herself. Her durability is impressive, having taken a full-power punch from Seishin whilst he was using the Strength of Hercules to enhance his blow. She was fully capable of getting back up, and retaliating. Not wanting to be overly reliant on her Devil Fruit, she underwent her father's "seastone training", wherein she built up her body and trained normally while wearing . While she loses her ability to use her ability, and becomes noticeably weaker when in contact with it, she's fully capable of moving and performing tasks of monstrous speed and strength. Lastly, her strongest weapon in the end isn't her body, but her mind. She's a tactician at heart, capable of forming complex plans in the moment and responding accordingly, performing them without fail. ''Swordsmanship'' She combines these various abilities into her fencing, the Style de Frelon. Initially she was trained in the way of Kendo, yet preferring the feel of a Rapier, she created a style that combines the fundamentals of Kendo, and Fencing, perfectly balancing thrusting and slashing attacks for a profusion of hellish combinations. As a speed-type swordsman with an extensive amount of power behind her arm, Yoshika utilizes her ability to feel her surroundings. When her foe steps into the range of her blade, she begins to either "float like a butterfly", reacting and parrying to their attacks, or sting like a hornet, and quickly dispatch of her foe with a powerful thrusting strike. Much like any master swordsman, she's fully capable of not only puncturing thick sheets of pure steel, but bisecting. Given the speed of her arm, she's capable of exceeding even Shinan in her ability to rapidly attack in but an "instant", filling her unfortunate opponent in holes or lacerations, if they aren't completely severed after the first attack. This ability was only amplified after training with her aunt in the way of the blade. That being said, she lacks the years of battle experience that those before her had, therefore despite her potential, she hasn't had the time to master it all. ''Haki'' Lacking her father's natural aptitude for , she learned to compensate with her senses. While her range isn't as great, she's capable of fully concentrating her into an "area" around her, which enhances her reaction time. She's capable of stretching this over an area, however, it loses it's potency. That being said, she displays the talent to utilize masterfully despite her age of twenty-nine. Not only being able to use Transcendency, but she's capable of utilizing full body Haki for hours before running out. The strength and toughness of which she can amplify her body to utilizing her Haki is outstanding, further enhancing her blows. ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Ningu Ningu no Mi Type - Paramecia ''History'' Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Four-Stars Category:Froúrio Family